Tema del foro:Noticias y Anuncios/@comment-28911367-20170515033620
¡Hola! Sean bienvenidos a otra edición de Noticias y Anuncios. En esta ocasión, hablaremos sobre diversos temas que se han manifestado en el wiki durante los meses de febrero, marzo y abril. ¿Preparados? ¿Listos? ¡Comencemos! ---- Noticias y Anuncios - Mayo ---- Temas #1 - Adiós, CartoonFan #2 - TheGlorious administrador #3 - Película y nuevos episodios #4 - Redes sociales #5 - Sistema de cargos #6 - ¡Concurso! #7 - Resultado del Debate #8 - Alianzas #9 - Extra ---- ¡¡¡Eh!!! ¿¡Qué hacéis!? ¡Apartad esos tridentes y antorchas de fuego de mi vista! Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, sé que no ha habido hilo por MÁS de tres meses, y quiero pedir perdón por ello, pero es que hubieron diversos motivos que no me dejaban terminarlo (o empezarlo). Pero bueno, ¿qué tal si mejor iniciamos de una vez con el hilo? ---- #1 - Adiós, CartoonFan ---- Y bueno, dejando de lado la explicación del por qué no he hecho hilo estos últimos meses... pasaré a hablar de algo que ocurrió hace ya un tiempo. Como bien saben, el ya ex-burócrata a la fecha de publicación de este hilo, CartoonFan158, se retiró por causas desconocidas. Si bien esto fue algo muy triste, queremos recalcar que él tuvo sus motivos, y, por lo tanto, los respetamos, pues él fue muy querido en el wiki, además de ser uno de los co-fundadores de este proyecto. A continuación, les presentaré algunos comentarios hechos por los usuarios de la comunidad ante su retiro: ---- EngineGear-5 Bueno... pues al respecto es difícil decir algo sobre esta situación, pero, de la misma manera, en lo personal, ya que los demás tienen su punto de vista y su forma de ver el panorama, pienso que si esa es tu decisión, solo queda darte las gracias por el tiempo en que estuviste aquí y la forma en que colaboraste en conjunto con el resto de usuarios de la comunidad para hacerla crecer. Te deseo lo mejor para tu futuro y que te la pases bien con tu familia, amigos y seres queridos. Cuídate y sigue adelante. ---- TheGlorious Solo me queda decir que tengas mucha suerte, tal vez no eramos amigos pero te respetaba, tal vez hayamos tenido una discusión pero nunca te guarde rencor, hoy se va una parte clave de esta wiki y lo que sobramos en la wiki la mantedremos en pie lo que mas se pueda. Te deseo lo mejor para tu futuro y que te la pases bien con tu familia, amigos y seres queridos. Cuídate y se mejor persona cada dia. ---- Pablo Solis Ledesma Seguro,Todos te extrañaremos por todo lo que ayudaste y portaste al wiki,los buenos momentos y mucho,mucho,mucho mas.Aunque aveces(o nunca)hablabas conmigo en el chat.Fuiste un buen amigo ---- Linkin18 Sé que no vas a contestar esto, muy probablemente ni lo leas, o hasta que te hayas olvidado de la existencia del wiki o de Wikia, pero yo voy a recordarte como una leyenda (bueno creo que estoy exagerando :v) que junto a otras leyendas, revivió este wiki, una persona que nos ayudó mucho en el desarrollo del wiki, Dani, te extrañaremos.Siempre te recordaré aquí, en el billete de -12 dólares. ---- Crish Universe Aunque no lo creas esta noticia, es pesada de leer, pero si es tu decisión la respecto. Gracias por todo lo que aportaste en la wiki, si no fuera por tu ayuda, quien sabe como seria el estado actual de la wiki. ''Light, tu y yo, ayudamos a levantar la wiki cuando mas lo requerida, pero en conclusión... te echare de menos Dani :( ---- PanchetorSV Sé que casi ni hablamos, pero creo que vos fuiste alguien escensial para la wiki. Sí bien no estoy desde el principio, creo que es claro que vos ayudaste un montón a esta wiki, e hiciste de esta wiki lo que es hoy. Sin embargo, hay que respetar tu desición y tener en cuenta que, al fin y al cabo, todos nos iremos de aca tarde o temprano, quizás este año, quizás en 2, quizás el año que viene, no lo sé, es algo impredecible. ---- Y bueno, como yo he dicho en el blog, le deseo lo mejor a mi ya ex-compañero CartoonFan158, pues él fue uno de los principales editores en este wiki que, por supuesto, ayudó (junto a los demás) a hacer crecer el wiki. ---- #2 - TheGlorious administrador ---- Y bueno, pasando a noticias más positivas, tenemos una buena noticia ocurrida hace ya de dos meses, pero que de igual manera hay que destacar. El 24 de febrero del 2017, por una decisión interna el ex-burócrata CartoonFan158 y yo, TheGlorious fue promovido a administrador por su gran rendimiento en el wiki. Aún pasados dos meses, le deseamos un gran enhorabuena por tal ascenso. :D ---- #3 - Película y nuevos episodios ---- ¡Oh sí! Como el título bien indica, se confirmó que la serie tendría una película a estrenarse en 2020 respectivamente. Si bien esta noticia conmocionó a unos, y disgustó a otros, esta noticia, en sí, es muy importante, pues en tiempo récord la serie ha sido confirmado para estar (posiblemente) en las grandes pantallas.http://deadline.com/2017/03/spongebob-loud-house-sherlock-gnomes-1202054433/ Y bueno, no se han revelado más detalles sobre tal producción más que se "estrenará" más tardar en 2020 (con otras producciones) y ya. No se sabe si será live-action o no (algo debatido entre los fans). Por otro lado, este mes de mayo han habido y habrán varios estrenos en cuanto a episodios refieren, pues tanto en LA como en EUA hubieron novedades. Comencemos por LA, que tuvo estos estrenos: * 1/mayo: Viaje Autotástico * 2/mayo: Ganando Parches * 3/mayo: Más Engaños por Docena * 4/mayo: Carguen y Apunten * 5/mayo: La Imagen Completa * 6/mayo: Cambiando de Grado Sí, hubo la moderada cantidad de 6 episodios (un episodio por día), algo que, bueno, hizo feliz a muchos fans. Por otro lado, en EUA hubieron episodios tanto en febrero, marzo y abril. Sin embargo, me iré por lo más reciente: Como se ve en la imagen, los episodios a estrenar serán: * "Pets Peeved" (15 de mayo) * "Out of the Picture" (16 de mayo) * "Room with a Feud" (17 de mayo) * "Spell It Out" (18 de mayo). ¡Estén atentos a los estrenos! Nosotros trataremos de brindarles la información de tales episodios lo más rápido posible. :) ---- #4 - Redes sociales ---- ¡Estamos creciendo! Con la frase anterior hago referencia a que tanto en el Facebook como en el Twitter del wiki hemos tenido un crecimiento elevado, pues muchos fans han venido a Facebook a dar su me gusta o a Twitter a seguir lo más nuevo que se publica (aunque esté medio muerto). En Facebook ya estamos alrededor de los 300 "me gusta", mientras en Twitter tenemos un poco más de 166 seguidores. Y bueno, esperemos y estas dos redes sociales sigan en aumento, pues nos traen muchos beneficios al wiki (más usuarios, visitas, etc.). Estaremos constantemente publicando novedades en esas redes, así que estén atentos. ;) ---- #5 - Sistema de cargos ---- Esta sección será corta. ¿Recuerdan el sistema de cargos que se implementó hace meses (de postulaciones y aquello)? Bueno, pues, por el momento, dicho sistema quedará obsoleto, puesto a que aún no hay muchos usuarios como para una postulación (además de que aún no se han hecho los "requisitos"). Por otro lado, los cambios se decidirán de manera interna, avisándoles a los usuarios mediante un hilo o algo parecido. ---- #6 - ¡Concurso! ---- Poco o nada se ha mencionado de parte mía sobre el "Concurso" que se hará dentro de poco en el wiki. Bueno, hora de revelar unos cuantos detalles en cuanto a ello refiere. Será un concurso de "dibujos" en conmemoración al primer aniversario de la serie, pues, crean o no, es un hecho importante tanto para la serie como para el wiki. Habrán más especificaciones sobre ello en un hilo que haré aparte, pues así más gente se enterará de tal y eso. Vayan preparándose~ ---- #7 - Resultado del Debate ---- Para los que estuvieron en una cueva las últimas dos semanas despistados: Hace no más de dos semanas se hizo un debate (enlace al hilo) en el cual, se discutían varios puntos principalmente ubicados en artículos. Muchos usuarios dieron diversas opiniones, pero, pese a ello, el resultado fue el siguiente: # Los nombres de los señores de la familia se quedarán como "Mamá" y "Papá" # La tabla de episodios por temporada se quedará como está, pues es un diseño que no ocupa mucho espacio, además de ser de fácil acceso. # Las categorías se mantendrán, pero se harán cambios de categorías en cuanto a "Niños" y "Preadolescentes" refieren (no van juntos). # Se propuso mejorar dicha sección, algo en el cual estuvieron muchos de acuerdo (relaciones). Agradezco a los usuarios que participaron en tal debate por dar su opinión acerca de los 5 puntos vistos. Próximamente habrán más debates, y para ello, pediré sus sugerencias para ponerlas en un próximo debate. ---- #8 - Alianzas ---- El día 24 de abril del 2017, el wiki tuvo una hazaña totalmente histórica y, por supuesto, muy importante; una alianza con un wiki grande, específicamente de Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal Wiki. Y bueno, ¿qué quiere decir esto? Que poco a poco estamos creciendo, al grado de hacer inclusive una gran alianza con un wiki bien posicionado como lo es Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal. Pese a esto, quiero también destacar que el wiki hará lo posible por hacer alianzas con wikis de actividad frecuente, lo que sería de total ayuda al wiki para que pueda crecer y ser, posiblemente, una futura potencia, algo que quizá suene loco, pero no imposible. ---- #9 - Extra ---- Y bueno, hemos llegado a la parte de relleno final del hilo. Sé que no hice hilo en más de tres meses (nuevo récord, qué emoción), pero como ya dije, fueron diversos motivos los que no me permitieron hacerlo, pero, bueno, al menos hay mucho contenido en esta edición. (?) Quiero avisar también que habrán cambios que posiblemente anuncie, como lo son cambios en plantillas (no confirmado aún) o el cambio que quiero hacer en el campo de administración en cuanto a comentarios (algo que quizá haga si puedo adaptarlo bien), aunque quizá los deje para la próxima edición. Por último, quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer todo el hilo. Me gustaría que dieran su opinión al respecto, pues serán de gran ayuda para mí. Soy LightWatcher, burócrata de , y doy por concluido el hilo. ¡Un saludo! ---- LightWatcher (discusión) ---- ↑ Enlaces de referencia ↓ ----